Capt. Percy Freeman
Biography Capt. Percy Freeman is the main protagonist of the Half-Life mod Heart of Evil and is a member of the Mobile Strike Force Command Force (MIKE), he had been assigned to Saigon where he was instructed by a couple of superiors to hunt down the renegade Bob Kurtz. Freeman is given a description of Kurtz and is told to eliminate him as soon as he finds him up the Nung River. Percy Freeman along with his grunt companion Barney Calhoun travel to the outskirts of a Vietnamese village, when there Freeman gets a small dose of what's to come but unknowingly walks into a fenced area where he is trapped and held at gunpoint by his own soldiers. He is threatened by Bob Kilmore who wants to protect Kurtz, Freeman was nearly fired upon but was saved when an unnamed villager threw a grenade at the fence which destroyed it. Percey Freeman and Barney then make their way through the area gunning down their own soldiers in the process as they have mysteriously turned against them, eventually both Freeman and Barney come across a jeep which they use to drive to the seemingly deserted Racoon Military Base. Percy Freeman and Barney then realise that zombies have taken over the base and decide to shoot their way through the horror, they manage to escape. After shooting his way through zombified gorillas and other strange creatures Percy Freeman discovers three unique objects that help him progress such as the Green Gem of Justice, the Orange Gem of Freedom and the Purple Gem of Virility. These objects help Percy and Barney leave the base so they can drive to Dong Hoi which has been overrun by the zombies. Depending on what the player chooses in letting the suspicious character live or die, the most "correct" way is to kill him and proceed. Barney and Percy will then split up in the town, Percy encounters the Viet Cong and battles them, he eventually frees Barney from a cage he was being kept in by the VietCong. Both Percy and Barney then find an air vehicle which is out of gas so Percy goes to find the gas required, he kills numerous zombies, Viet Cong and other enemies in the process and in doing so him and Barney escape. They arrive at an outpost where the zombies have attacked and killed numerous MIKE soldiers so Percy helps out by fighting immensely to retrieve a key to a boathouse that he and Barney will use to move up the Nung River and kill Kurtz once for all. They both succeed and they make it to an old temple which they enter, Barney is then kidnapped so Percy sets out to find him while also fighting against the new SOG faction that are hiding. Percy comes across a massive crashed ship which is the cause of all the aliens attacking Vietnam and goes inside where he fights off aliens and finds Barney being held up in a storage room but he is gassed out instantly. Percy wakes up inside a cage and sees the aliens bowing to a fire as Kurtz walks past and drops the decapitated head of Barney. Percy later wakes up again inside a bigger prison and Kurtz talks to him before leaving, Percy then finds a coin on the floor and inserts it into a "mysterious future device" (arcade) and plays the fictitious Half-Life 2, after completing it Percy is rewarded a key which he uses to escape after taking Barney's head. Percy finds Barney's body inside a cell and places his head onto his body causing the grunt to rise from the dead as a zombie which begins helping Percy as do all the other zombies in the area. The zombified Barney then knocks down a door to a lab where Percy injects himself with a strange serum which gives him an enanced jump, Percy uses this to obtain a machete from a high area. Percy finally confronts Kurtz atop some stairs, Percy kills Kurtz and is then helped by the remaining zombified soldiers in fighting against the hostile MIKE soldiers that begin raiding the area. Eventually, Percy Freeman and his newfound allies plus Barney succeed in fending off the MIKE forces and taking down many of their helicopters. What happened to Percy afterwards is unknown.